Mistake
by DarkFeeling
Summary: Sirius tut etwas, von dem James nicht ganz überzeugt ist, sich dennoch mitreißen lässt.


Dieser One-Shot ist eigentlich nicht viel mehr als PWP, obwohl dazu wohl doch zu viel Hintergrund mitdrinnen steckt. Naja, selber lesen ist ja aber immer noch das Beste, nicht wahr? DD

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören der lieben Joanne K. Rowling, ich borge sie mir nur für meine Zwecke aus.

Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und Reviews sind natürlich immer erwünscht xP

Glg eure Padfoot60 (DarkFeeling)

_**Mistake**_

_- Einmal und nie mehr wieder. _

Stille.

Durch den ganzen Raum drang nichts weiter, als leises Atmen zweier Personen. Keine Stimmen, keine Schritte auf dem Boden. Nichts.

James starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes, das halb im Schatten verborgen lag. Wenn er es gewusst hätte, wäre er nicht-

Nein. Es war nicht richtig. Wie konnte Sirius nur? Wie konnte er ihm so etwas antun? Nach all diesen Jahren. Nach allem was sie erlebt hatten? Wie konnte er das mit nur einer einzigen Tat fortwischen, ungeschehen machen?

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch nichts drang über seine Lippen. Der Schock saß ihm tief in den Gliedern, lähmte ihn nahezu. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. War zu nichts fähig.

„James?", Sirius' Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Starre.

Und endlich, endlich konnte er reagieren. Er hob seine Hände, die bis zu diesem Augenblick schlaff an seinen Seiten gehangen hatten, und drückte sie abwehrend gegen den Brustkorb des anderen Mannes. Jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Das Einzige, das er erreichte, war er ein leichtes Zusammenzucken des Anderen, nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

„Nein", brachte er schließlich heraus. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, mehr wollte er nicht sagen. Dieses eine Wort sagte mehr aus, als alle anderen Sätze, Wörter hätten vermitteln können. Er wollte das nicht, nein. Alles was er wollte, war weg von hier. Nach Hause, zu seiner Frau, Lily.

„James, sieh mich an", sprach diese tiefe Stimme nun schon wieder.

Doch James schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf, immer und immer wieder. Nein, rief eine Stimme in ihm. Lass mich los, verschwinde.

Doch es war nicht sein bester Freund der gehen sollte. Nicht Sirius. Er selbst sollte gehen. James sollte sich endlich richtig wehren und die Wohnung Sirius' verlassen. Doch er konnte nicht. Er war zu schwach, unfähig.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die sich sanft unter sein Kinn schob. Ihn somit zwang, den Kopf zu heben und wieder in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Er hatte Angst. Welch Ironie. Angst, vor seinem besten Freund. Dem Menschen, dem er bis vor wenigen Stunden noch am meisten auf dieser Welt vertraut hatte.

„Hör mir zu, bitte", es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Unsicher blickte James in seine Augen. Wann kam es schon mal vor, dass Sirius um etwas bat? Und das auch noch ausgerechnet bei ihm? Seit sie fünfzehn waren, hatte Sirius ihn um nichts mehr gebeten.

„Ich höre", kam es ungewohnt kalt von James. Er hatte es nicht beabsichtig. Deutlich sah er die Verletzung in Sirius' Augen. Nein, das hatte er nicht gewollt. Aber warum musste Sirius auch so etwas tun? Warum musste er ihn so verwirren? In so eine Zwickmühle bringen? Nie wieder würde er seinen Freund normal anschauen können, mit ihm reden, als wäre nichts passiert. Nie wieder.

„Ist es denn _so_ abstoßend?!", wenn James sich nicht täuschte, dann hörte er jetzt sogar so etwas wie Verzweiflung aus der Stimme von Sirius heraus. Oder war es Einbildung?

Wie konnte Sirius das auch noch fragen? Er kam sich so dreckig vor, so schmutzig. Dabei hatte er selbst noch nicht einmal etwas getan.

Er hatte Sirius weder darum gebeten, ihn zu küssen, noch hatte er erwidert. Trotzdem fühlte er sich jetzt schon so, als hätte er Lily betrogen. Nur wegen eines Kusses. Nur wegen Sirius' Kusses. Doch er war nicht schuld! Sirius alleine trug die Verantwortung.

„Ja", das Wort hatte seine Lippen verlassen, ehe er noch weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte, was es in Sirius vielleicht auslösen könnte. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet; dass Sirius ihn anschrie, ihn verprügelte, vielleicht sogar in Tränen ausbrach. Aber nicht mit dem, was Sirius nun tat.

Kurze Momente sah er James einfach nur schweigend an. Dann bekam sein Gesicht eine seltsame Verzerrung, wie James fand. Und ohne auf James' stumme Proteste zu achten, oder seine hilflosen Versuche, ihn mit seinen Händen wegzustoßen, hatte er ihn erneut geküsst.

James Verstand schien sich in dem Augenblick ausschalten zu wollen. Was-  
Das konnte nicht Sirius' Ernst sein. James war genauso gut wie Sirius bewusst, dass er im Ernstfall gegen den Schwarzhaarigen keine Chance haben würde.

Aber Sirius würde ihm doch nie etwas antun? Würde ihm doch niemals _das_ antun?

Doch als Sirius' Zunge an seiner Unterlippe entlang strich, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, was Sirius mit ihm anstellen wollte, und ohne Zweifel auch anstellen würde.

Verzweifelt versuchte er den Anderen wegzustoßen, doch Sirius griff mit einer Hand nach seinen beiden Handgelenken und nagelte sie über seinem Kopf fest. Er saß in der Falle. War seinem Freund schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Unsanft drang Sirius' Zunge in seinen Mund ein. James konnte ihn nicht daran hindern. Nahm es einfach so hin. Er hatte schon früher gelernt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich Sirius zu widersetzen. Er bekam immer, was er wollte. Jedoch erwiderte er nichts, was Sirius wenigstens darüber informieren hätte sollen, dass James das hier nicht wollte. Aber sein bester Freund ließ nicht von ihm ab; machte es sogar noch schlimmer. Er presste nun seinen eigenen Körper gegen James' und fuhr mit seiner noch freien Hand sanft James Seiten entlang.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr James, mitten ihren Kuss.

Das unwillkürliche Gefühl beschlich James, dass Sirius grinste. Und als er in sein Gesicht aufsah, merkte er, dass es stimmte.

Er fand das alles hier also auch noch witzig? Ja, echt. Zum Totlachen.

Seine sarkastischen Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er eine Hand spürte, die sich unter sein T-Shirt geschoben hatte. Seine nackte Haut berührte. Nein, das war zu viel. Wie weit wollte er denn noch gehen, verdammt?

Endlich brach Sirius ihren Kuss, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und verharrte in dieser Position. Seine Hand, die vorher noch sanft seine Bauchmuskeln umspielt hatte, bewegte sich auch nicht mehr.

Was-? Jetzt verstand er wirklich gar nichts mehr.

„Sirius?", fragte er also leise, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Der Andere sah ihn nur weiterhin an, mit diesen ausdruckslosen, grauen Augen, die im Moment so verletzlich aussahen. Doch das wäre jemand anderes wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgefallen. Aber James erkannte das Leid, die Trauer in ihnen. Selbst wenn Sirius lachte, wich diese Traurigkeit nie aus seinem Blick. Und das tat James weh. Es war immer schon so zwischen ihnen gewesen. Wenn der Eine glücklich war, war es der Andere auch. Wenn der Eine traurig war, war es der Andere auch.

„Sag was... Bitte", versuchte er es noch mal.

Wieder schwieg Sirius. Er bewegte sich kein Stück. Er zog weder seine eigene Hand zurück, noch ließ er James' Hände los. Doch das war es nicht, was James im Moment störte. Nein, es war ein ganz anderer Grund. Sirius schwieg ihn an. Wieder einmal. All diese Jahre hatte er seine Gefühle verschwiegen. All diese Jahre hatte er James verschwiegen, dass er-

Nein, verdammt. Vielleicht war das alles ja doch nur ein dummer Scherz. Doch James wusste, dass er das nicht wirklich glaubte. Nicht, nachdem er Sirius' Augen gesehen hatte. Nicht, nachdem er ihn geküsst hatte.

„Wie... Wie lange schon?", stotterte James. Diese endlose Stille von seinem Freund war schier nicht auszuhalten.

„Seit wir ungefähr fünfzehn waren", sagte Sirius mit so einem Ernst in der Stimme, dass es James kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Das konnte nicht sein. Seit der fünften Klasse? Nein, das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Sirius war seit sie fünfzehn waren in ihn verliebt, und er hatte nie etwas gemerkt? Nein, bitte, dachte er. Lass das ein Traum sein.

Doch es war kein Traum – es war bittere Realität.

„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Sirius, ich werde in zwei Wochen heiraten. Lass mich los, ich gehe und wir sprechen nie wieder davon", er wusste wirklich nicht, was sie sonst tun sollten. Er würde bestimmt nicht mit Sirius-

Diesen Gedanken führte er lieber gar nicht mehr zu Ende.

„Nein, James. Ich _kann_ nicht. Denkst du, das ist so einfach? Glaubst du wirklich, ich kann einfach zusehen, wie du Lily heiratest? Dass ich einfach daneben stehen kann, mit meinem dauerhaften Lächeln? Dass ich mich wie dein bester Freund verhalten kann? Ich konnte es einmal, James. Aber... Es geht einfach nicht mehr", den letzten Satz hauchte er mehr, als er ihn sagte.

James weitete erschrocken seine Augen. Sirius konnte das nicht im Ernst meinen.

Das war doch Schwachsinn. Sie waren beste Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nach all diesen Jahren sollte Sirius das wissen, fand James.

„Bitte. Vergiss Lily doch mal für ein paar Stunden, James. Bitte", flehte Sirius jetzt gerade wirklich? War es nicht nur ein dummer Traum?

Lily vergessen? Wie stellte er sich das bitte schön vor?

„Nur einmal...", wisperte Sirius und beugte sich erneut nach vorne, kam seinem Gesicht immer näher.

Im ersten Moment wollte James eigentlich den Kopf wegdrehen. Aber als ihm Sirius Worte wieder in den Sinn kamen, ließ er es bleiben.

Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, was sie taten. Dass es ein Fehler war, den er spätestens morgen bitter bereuen würde. Aber irgendwie nahm Sirius' Nähe ihn gefangen.

Sanft trafen Sirius' Lippen wieder auf seine eigenen. Doch dieses Mal war es so anders.

Dieses Mal war er nicht fordern, wild oder stürmisch. Eher zaghaft, fragend, zärtlich. James musste zugeben, dass er es nicht abstoßend fand, wie er vorhin zu Sirius gesagt hatte, was ihm, im Nachhinein, ziemlich Leid tat.

Zögerlich bewegte er nun seine eigenen Lippen gegen Sirius'. Was dieser als Aufforderung zu nehmen schien, weiter zu machen.

Bevor James sich wirklich sicher sein konnte, was er wollte, hatte Sirius ihn auch schon Richtung Schlafzimmer gedrängt, ohne dabei ihren Kuss zu lösen.

Das führte dazu, dass James nun auf dem Bett lag, Sirius über sich. Dessen Hände schienen überall zu sein. Jedes Stück Haut, dass sie freilegten und danach berührten, brannte wie Feuer. Doch es war nicht unangenehm.

Unwillkürlich keuchte James auf, als Sirius seine Brust entlang küsste. Seine Hand sich sanft auf seinen Bauch legte.

Sirius verharrte in dieser Position. Mit einem teils fragendem, teils aufmerksamen Blick bedachte er James. Ganz so, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass James das hier auch wollte.

James Inneres schrie, dass er ablehnen sollte. Einfach aufstehen, und gehen sollte.

Doch als er auf Sirius hinabblickte, wie er da halb auf ihm, halb unter ihm kniete. Wie sein schwarzes Haar ihm verspielt in sein gerötetes Gesicht fiel, seinen mittlerweile schon nackten Oberkörper auch noch sanft bedeckte, war sich James nicht mehr so sicher, was er eigentlich wollte, und was nicht.

Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken gab er Sirius zögerlich zu verstehen, dass er weitermachen sollte.

Jetzt war doch eigentlich schon alles egal...

Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sorgfältig öffnete er den Gürtel seiner Hose. Danach folgte der Knopf. Sirius war unglaublich langsam dabei, und James war klar, dass das beabsichtigt war. Schon alleine das, erregte James – und das wider rum erschreckte ihn. Er merkte, dass sein Herzschlag doppelt so schnell ging, wie normal – und es gefiel ihm.

Mit einem schnellen Ruck, hatte Sirius ihm die Hose bis zu den Kniekehlen heruntergezogen. James stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Wollte er wirklich-? War es nicht vielleicht doch ein Fehler?

Doch als er Lippen, die sein Becken küssten und tiefer wanderten, und Hände, die seine Innenschenkel streichelten, spürte, war ihm alles egal. Er gab sich seiner Lust hin, verfing sich in der Leidenschaft, die Sirius ihm entgegenbrachte und genoss die nächsten Stunden einfach nur. Ohne Gedanken an Lily zu verschwenden. Ohne Sorgen. Nur mit Sirius' Liebe und seinen eigenen Gefühlen, die er nicht zu deuten wusste.

°+°

James schlug die Augen auf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um.

Er war definitiv nicht zu Hause. Sein Blick streifte den Körper, der neben ihm lag – beinah wäre ihm das Herz stehen geblieben.

„Sirius?!", flüsterte er fassungslos.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich-? Sie hatten doch nicht wirklich-?

Doch als er Sirius Körper betrachtete, der nackt war, wie er selbst auch, überkamen ihn die Erinnerung des letzten Abends. Der letzten Nacht. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereute er, Sirius einen Gefallen getan zu haben.

Sirius bewegte sich und einige Sekunden später starrte er in die brauen Augen von James. Er sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an und erwartete anscheinend von ihm, dass er sich nun irgendwie rechtfertigte. Dass er ihm sagen würde, wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Doch James erwiderte seinen Blick nur stumm.

Langsam bewegte Sirius' Hand sich auf sein Gesicht zu, strich sanft über seine Wange. James konnte ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht verletzen, doch ihm war klar, dass er genau das, mit den Worten, die er aussprechen würde – aussprechen musste – machen würde.

„Sirius-", begann er, brach jedoch sofort wieder ab. Ein Finger hatte sich auf seine Lippen gelegt.

„Ich will es nicht hören", sagte Sirius. Seine Stimme klang seltsam trocken, rau und vor allem leise. James merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Außerdem schien er ohnehin zu wissen, was James sagen wollte. Warum sollte er also noch etwas sagen? James sah keinen Grund, und so schwieg er.

„Du gehst wieder zu Lily, nicht wahr?", Sirius sah ihn nicht an. Er hatte seinen Blick gesenkt, genauso wie James, der ihn nun wieder anblickte. Ein knappes Nicken folgte auf diese Aussage. Warum sollte er Sirius auch unnötig anlügen? Das wollte er nicht und das konnte er auch gar nicht.

„Sirius, das zwischen uns... Das ist einmal passiert. Und es wird kein zweites Mal geben", flüsterte James, Sirius hatte inzwischen die Hand von seiner Wange genommen. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte James' Kopf. Er hatte Lily betrogen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Noch dazu mit seinem besten Freund. Er widerte sich selbst an. Wie konnte er Lily auch nur so etwas antun? Das war doch abartig, ekelhaft.

„James... Es tut mir Leid...", anscheinend hatte Sirius mitbekommen, worüber er nachgedacht hatte. Er blickte in Sirius' Gesicht und sah eine einzelne Träne, die seine Wange hinab rann. Und – aus irgendeinem Grund – fühlte er sich schuldig. Er zögerte kurz, lehnte sich dann aber zu Sirius, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Dieser erwiderte seine Umarmung, genauso zögerlich wie James.

„Nein, mir tut es Leid...", flüsterte James und strich Sirius kurz durch das Haar. Früher hatte er das öfters getan, als sie noch zur Schule gingen. Als alles zwischen ihnen noch in Ordnung war. Als sie noch sorglose Kinder waren. Wobei Sirius wohl nie in seinem Leben sorglos gewesen war.

„Vergiss es", murmelte der Andere in James' Halsbeuge hinein. Sanft, aber bestimmend drückte Sirius James von sich und sah ihn aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. Dieses Mal konnte selbst James nicht hinter die Fassade blicken, die Sirius aufgesetzt hatte. Auch wenn er erkannte, dass sein Lächeln aufgesetzt war.

„Du solltest gehen", fügte Sirius hinzu, den Blick auf die Bettdecke gewandt.

James nickte leicht.

Einmal noch warf er einen Blick zurück auf Sirius. Sollte er jetzt wirklich einfach so abhauen?

Doch Lily wartete schon, und vielleicht, vielleicht würden sie ja eines Tages wieder normal miteinander umgehen können. Möglicherweise könnten sie eines Tages wieder die besten Freunde sein. Einfach alles vergessen.

Er ging, ohne den sehnsüchtigen Blick von Sirius, seine Tränen und die Worte, die er flüsterte zu bemerken.

„Ich liebe dich, James."


End file.
